vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayley Marshall-Kenner
Hayley is introduced in Season Four. She is a werewolf and is described as gorgeous and wildly sexy, but tough as nails and also very protective. A friend of Tyler Lockwood's, Hayley is responsible for helping him break his sire bond. She didn't know he was wealthy, though, and only found out recently that Klaus hadn't killed Tyler. She claims to have come to Mystic Falls after hearing from a hybrid that Tyler might be alive, but it is eventually revealed that she is also in cahoots with Professor Shane, who promised to give her information about her biological parents, if she helped the other hybrids break the sire bond. Early life Hayley was adopted, so she doesn't know who she got the werewolf gene from. She triggered the curse when she was drunk on a boat trip and accidentally killed someone. She transformed for the first time in her adoptive parents' living room; after wreaking havoc on their house they kicked her out. Presumably Hayley has been on her own since then, occasionally joining up with wolf packs. She has a mark on her back which looks like a crescent moon, which she had assumed was a birthmark and thought nothing more of it. However, when Klaus sees it, he reveals that he has only seen it on a handful of others born from a specific bloodline of a werewolves, who belong to a clan which once thrived throughout what is now called Lousiana. This could be a reference to The Original Pack from the novels, which could mean she is an Original Werewolf. Season Four In The Rager Hayley set off for Tyler's house when she heard from one of Klaus's hybrids, who was from a pack she used to run with, talking about protecting someone named Tyler. She surprises Tyler by showing up at his house unannounced. While they talk, Hayley mentions helping Tyler break his sire bond. She chastises him for lying about his real identity; apparently he had told her he lived in a trailer park in Florida. Hayley seems annoyed by this, but not really mad. When Caroline shows up and Tyler leaves the room to talk to her, Hayley meets Klaus. Klaus overhears Tyler and Caroline's conversation, and Tyler makes an excuse about staying home, not mentioning Hayley. Klaus makes tacit assumptions about why Tyler has never mentioned Hayley, and Hayley does not set the record straight. When Tyler comes back, he finds Hayley has gone and instead Klaus tells him she left. Klaus then speculates Tyler and Hayley may have hooked up, although that hasn't been confirmed. In The Killer, Hayley eavesdrops on a conversation between Tyler and Dean, another hybrid, when Caroline shows up and they meet. Hayley tells Caroline she's been staying with Tyler since she needs a place to stay, and that they're good friends. Caroline is clearly irritated that a strange girl is staying in her boyfriend's house and she knew nothing about it, but Hayley seems unruffled by the abrupt introduction. Hayley excuses herself to join Tyler and Dean's argument about whether Dean should obey Klaus's order to deal with Connor. Later, after Dean's death, Tyler comforts Hayley, which irritates Caroline even further. Deciding to finally clear the air, Tyler explains that he and Hayley plan to help all of Klaus's hybrids break the sire bond. In We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes, the morning after Dean's death, Tyler finds Hayley, Chris, and some other hybrids still drinking in honor of Dean since the previous night. Hayley keeps up the ruse that there is something romantic going on between her and Tyler by sensually wiping alcohol from Tyler's lip, knowing Klaus is around and witness it. Shortly thereafter, Caroline arrives and stages a breakup with Tyler in front of Klaus, after which he leaves with the hybrids. Once Klaus is gone, Hayley, Tyler and Caroline smile at one another, and Caroline thanks Hayley for tipping her off about Klaus being there. Hayley watches Tyler and Caroline kiss, smiling slightly. Later, Tyler tells Stefan about Hayley, that she helped him and Chris break their sire bonds, and that they plan on unsiring all the hybrids from Klaus. That night, when Chris is about to leave Tyler's house, Klaus appears berates Chris for failing to keep Elena secured. Tyler tries to cover for him, but Hayley intervenes to claim that she let Elena out and stands up to Klaus, daring him to kill her instead. Klaus apparently lets Chris go, but when Jeremy and Stefan arrive Klaus allows Jeremy to chop off Chris's head, while Hayley and Tyler watch in horror. After Chris's death, Hayley is passed out the next morning next to Tyler on a sofa; they had clearly spent the entire night drinking in honor of Chris. After Caroline and Tyler argue she is abruptly awakened when Tyler throws a glass bottle and it explodes against the wall. In My Brother's Keeper, Hayley is in an abandoned barn helping Kimberley break her sire bond when Tyler arrives, saying Caroline got them another day by agreeing to go with Klaus to the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. Hayley suggests that they go to keep up the ruse that she is the reason Caroline and Tyler broke up, and Tyler reluctantly agrees. Caroline and Klaus see Hayley and Tyler arrive, which seems to upset Caroline. Hayley mocks the pageant by donning the tiara intended for the winner. Later, Damon and Tyler see Hayley talking to Shane, and Damon wonders aloud how he knows her. Tyler assures him she doesn't, but Damon's suspicion seems to plant doubt in Tyler's mind. When Tyler is sitting with Hayley later, she asks if he got the wolf gene from his mom claiming her mom knows how to party as she is seen drinking alot and doesn't appear too drunk. He tells her he got the gene from his dad and asks her about her parents. She tells him she never knew her real parents, and that she triggered the gene by accidentally killing someone in a boating accident while she was drunk. Tyler subtly asks if she knows Shane, but she claims she doesn't. Later that night, after Tyler calls to tell her Kim broke the sire bond, Hayley is in Shane's office and tells him they freed another one. She emphasizes that she doesn't want Tyler to have anything to do with whatever they are planning. In We'll Always Have Bourbon Street, when she is helping Adrian break the sire bond, Kim interferes and frees him before they finish. Later, she breaks into Shane's office, and when he arrives she reveals that her deal with Shane was to get him 12 hybrids, unsired from Klaus, in exchange for information about her parents. Shane threatens to include Tyler in the 12 if she doesn't manage to break Adrian's sire bond, so Hayley encourages Tyler to take the role of Alpha and give Adrian orders to go through with it. He follows her advice, but Kim retaliates by kidnapping and torturing Caroline. Later, after Tyler has forced the hybrids to submit to him and Adrian has finally broken his sire bond, Hayley reports to Shane that they have their twelve hybrids. In return, Shane gives her a flash drive with information about her parents, informing her that they are dead but reassuring her that she can see them again. He cryptically tells her that it's far from over and that they are just the beginning. In O Come, All Ye Faithful, during the Winter Wonderland charity event, Tyler tells Caroline that Hayley has found a powerful witch who can use a spell to transport Klaus into someone else's body. When he reveals that he has volunteered to house Klaus' essence and be buried in concrete, Caroline, after much tension with Tyler and the hybrids, eventually has the idea that they should use Rebekah's body instead. Worried about changing the plan, Hayley texts Shane about having problems, but he merely tells her to fix it. Hayley then snaps Caroline's neck, and tells Klaus about Tyler's plan. While Klaus is killing Tyler's pack, Hayley explains to Tyler that she made a deal with someone who can help her find her real family, and that her end of the bargain was to provide 12 unsired hybrids for the sacrifice. She warns Tyler that he should leave town to escape Klaus's wrath, before fleeing Mystic Falls herself. Hayley's whereabouts remain unknown until Vaughn, a hunter, reveals to Damon and Rebekah that Katherine got her information about Silas from Hayley when they crossed paths in New Orleans. In Bring It On, Hayley is attacked by an unknown vampire sent by Katherine to kill Hayley. Klaus appears and saves her, in the process biting and poisoning the vampire with his werewolf venom. Klaus then takes Hayley to his mansion, where he plays the hospitable host in order to glean information about Katherine. He politely interrogates Hayley, though she claims she does not know where Katherine is. She tells Klaus that Katherine found her in New Orleans when she was trying to find her real parents and Katherine told Hayley she could help her. Klaus claims that he is the only one who can protect Hayley from Katherine's minions, and says that he will - as long as she cooperates. Later, Hayley goes into the next room and looks at Klaus's paintings, expressing distaste for all but one, which she describes as 'twisted'. She asks Klaus why he paints, and in response he describes painting as a metaphor for control. Hayley calls him out on his attempts to soften her up, before mentioning Tyler and Klaus's plan to kill him. Klaus assures her that the better punishment is sentencing Tyler to a lifetime of paranoia and fear. Hayley then reveals to Klaus that the reason he has been unable to find Katherine all these centuries has been her ability to build and maintain a network of allies willing to do anything for her. Klaus asks Hayley if she knows any of Katherine's allies, and she responds teasingly that she might know a couple, and she might even tell him about them. Later, even after Damon has killed Hayley's would-be pursuer, Klaus offers to let Hayley stay. She suggests a deal - her intel in exchange for Tyler's amnesty - but Klaus cannot bring himself to make any promises when it comes to Tyler. Hayley draws him back in by returning to what he said about his paintings and control, and tacitly offers him control with her. He takes the bait and they have sex. Afterwards, while Hayley is dressing, Klaus notices a mark on Hayley's back which, according to him, is only found on those of a certain bloodline of werewolves originating in Louisiana. Personality Hayley is described as tough as nails and also very protective. She can be somewhat of a tomboy, in that she doesn't buy into the usual expectations held for teenage girls: she scoffs at high school pretenses, doesn't seem to get on well with other girls, and holds her own against her male counterparts. Hayley is impulsive and tends to speak before she thinks, which can get her into trouble. She is a skilled manipulator with extremely questionable morals; she has proven she is willing to do anything to get what she wants, even at the expense of others' lives. Still, she does seem to value the ties of friendship, though highly selectively, and her desire to find her biological family suggests an inner vulnerability that she often covers up with provocative remarks and behavior. Physical Appearance Hayley is a beautiful female werewolf with olive skin, hazel green eyes, and dark brown hair. She is tall with an athletic figure. She is described as "wildly sexy" and "gorgeous" but tough as nails. Her style is natural and relaxed, favoring an earthy color palette with plaid and floral prints. Often she pairs soft, feminine pieces with leather or denim, such as belts, boots, or jeans. She usually wears her hair loose, sometimes with a headband. She has not yet been seen in her wolf form. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength -' Werewolves are much stronger than any Human. They are not as strong as a Vampire whilst in Human form but when it is a full moon they are more powerful than Vampires. Rose, a 560 year old Vampire was knocked down and overpowered by the fully transformed Werewolf, Jules. Another case was when Damon Salvatore, a 172 year old Vampire could barely hold off the transforming Werewolf Tyler Lockwood. *'Super Speed' - Werewolves are much faster than any Human and some Vampires. Werewolves can use this ability in Human and Wolf form. *'Anger' - When a Werewolf is furious, their anger increases all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a Vampire. *'Heightened Senses' - Werewolves have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing. *'Super Agility' - Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal near instantaneously. *'Durability' - Werewolves can take far more trauma than Humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a Werewolf is extremely lethal to normal Vampires but not to an Original Family. *'Full Moon' - Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Shapeshifting' - Werewolves turn into wolves under a full moon, but they have no control over themselves. Weaknesses *'Decapitation' - If the head of a werewolf is dismembered, it results in death. *'Heart Extraction' - If the heart of a werewolf is removed, it will cause instant death. *'Wolfsbane' - When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Although, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it can result in burning them. *'Gilbert Device' - Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Broken Neck' - By breaking a werewolves neck, it results in instant death. *'Magic' - Witches are able to curse and inflict supernaturals aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of werewolves to explode. Appearances Season 4 *''The Rager'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''Bring It On'' *''The Originals'' Name * Hayley is a given name that comes from a surname that was originally derived from the name of an English town meaning "hay clearing". It has been suggested that the name may also derive separately from the Old Norse word haela meaning "hero". Popularized by the actress Hayley Mills. Relationships Tyler Lockwood (Ex-Friends) Tyler and Hayley appearanty met in the Appalachian Mountains and he needed help to break his sire bond to Klaus and since she was a werewolf she had helped him turn over and over again until he was free. He had told her that he lived in a trailer park in Florida. However she found out he was wealthy and had found him and they became close friends while Klaus thought there was sexual tension between the two they were simply friends. She appeared to have actually cared for him as she didn't want Tyler to end up dead in the sacrifice. Their friendship was over when he found out that Hayley and Shane were behind the sacrifice. Niklaus Mikaelson (Allies) Hayley and Klaus started off on the wrong foot. She originally had a distaste for him and often claimed that she wouldn't want to end up a sired hybrid. He often threatened her with death and she would tell him to do so if he was so serious about it. He eventually made a deal with her that he would protect her from Katherine in exchange of where she is. They later on have sex while he was interrogation her. They then become allies in finding Katherine. Atticus Shane (Former-Allies) Shane had information about Hayley's biological parents, so he made her a deal: she had to get him 12 unsired hybrids in exchange for the information. She describes him as hot and smart, though mostly in an attempt to deflect Tyler's questions about whether she knows Shane. Caroline Forbes (Enemies) Caroline strongly disliked Hayley at first for being friends with Tyler and staying at his house, even referring to her as a "werewolf slut". After their rough start, they became aquainted with each other and even colluded to make Klaus believe that Tyler and Caroline had broken up because of Hayley. Despite working together, there remained a tension between them. Caroline and Hayley soon became enemies when Hayley broke Caroline's neck in order to prevent her interference in Shane's plan to have Klaus massacre his hybrids. Quotes Trivia *Phoebe Tonkin has held various roles of supernatural beings in recent times: as a Mermaid (Cleo Sertori in H2O: Just Add Water) on Nick, Witch (Faye Chamberlain in The Secret Circle) on The CW, and now a Werewolf (Hayley in The Vampire Diaries). *Back in 2006, Phoebe Tonkin and Claire Holt, who plays Rebekah, were in a series called H20 which was a program on Nick and are best friends in real life. *Hayley is the first character who refers to Niklaus as an Old One, a reference to the books. *So far, Hayley has met most of the main characters except Bonnie and Matt. *Hayley was Tyler's date to the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. *Hayley helped Tyler as well as Chris, Kimberley and probably plenty of other hybrids to break the sire bond to Klaus. *In the books, Shay is the only female werewolf and female Original Werewolf in all novels. Possibly, Hayley's character was based off Shay. *Hayley made a deal with Shane. This is the reason 12 unsired hybrids were killed by Klaus in O Come, All Ye Faithful. *Hayley's deal was for information about her parents. Shane told her they are dead, but there is a possibility that she might still meet them - implying that they might come back from the dead. *We won't be seeing her for a while, but she probably returns later in the season.http://tvline.com/2012/12/13/vampire-diaries-season-4-recap-klaus-kills-carol/ *She will appear in the backdoor-pilot (4x20) and would be a regular cast member on the spin-off. *Hayley was mentioned in Stand By Me by Galen Vaughn as being the one Katherine got her information from about the cure. He also reveals that she's in New Orleans, where TVD spin-off The Originals (which Phoebe Tonkin has been cast for) will be taking place. This partially answers why Hayley will appear in 4x20, the backdoor pilot for the spin-off which will be taking place in New Orleans. *The Vampire Diaries is the second show where Tonkin plays a supernatural creature bound by the full moon. In H2O: Just Add Water she played a mermaid and now in The Vampire Diaries she plays a werewolf. If The Originals spin-off gets green-light, it would be her third show under those kinds of circumstances. *She had slept with with Klaus in Bring It On. Gallery TVD tonkin 640.jpg Hayley4x03.PNG TVD4x05-2.jpg TVD4x05-1.jpg Tumblr mchehxJPTk1qb7hjso1 500.gif Tumblr mchdrx3VbF1qb7hjso3 500.gif Tumblr mchdz91eoz1qb7hjso1 500.gif Tumblr mci0fhydeH1qf70kco1 400.gif Tvd403hayley.jpg Hayley403(2).jpg Tumblr mchk6v1DBN1qhstq6o4 500.gif Tumblr mchhh3qyfI1qaa163o1 250.gif Tumblr mchhgcJha71reow7po2 250.gif Tumblr mchhgcJha71reow7po1 250.gif Killer4x03Hayley(5).PNG Killer4x03Hayley(4).PNG Killer4x03Hayley(3).PNG Killer4x05Hayley(2).PNG Hayley&Tyler4x05.PNG Killer4x05Hayley.PNG Dangerous.gif DontDoTeenDrama.gif Don't mess with me.gif I'll Let You Two Talk.gif Hayley4x05(4).gif Hayley4x05(3).gif Hayley4x05(2).gif Hayley4x05.gif Hayley4x06(12).PNG Hayley4x06(11).PNG Hayley4x06(10).PNG Hayley4x06(9).PNG Hayley4x06(8).PNG Hayley4x06(7).PNG Hayley4x06(6).PNG Hayley4x06(5).PNG Hayley4x06(4).PNG Hayley4x06(3).PNG Hayley4x06(1).PNG Hayley4x06.PNG Tumblr mdlzoxFFMe1qfxohdo1 500.gif Tumblr mdlzoxFFMe1qfxohdo2 500.gif Tumblr mdm0jcYbQV1r5bhv2o1 500.jpg Tumblr mea7xloq6p1qeysf2o2 500.gif Tumblr mea7xloq6p1qeysf2o1 500.gif Tumblr mea8gvIF0P1qhstq6o6 250.gif Tumblr mea8gvIF0P1qhstq6o5 250.gif Tumblr mea8gvIF0P1qhstq6o4 250.gif Tumblr mea8gvIF0P1qhstq6o3 250.gif Tumblr mea8gvIF0P1qhstq6o2 250.gif Tumblr mea8gvIF0P1qhstq6o1 250.gif Tumblr mea7w8iL4a1qen0vlo1 500.png Tumblr mdubsuzSnJ1ql6ewao1 250.gif Tumblr mdtw17PsKU1rfz7upo2 250.gif Tumblr mdtw17PsKU1rfz7upo1 250.gif Tumblr meagaqrdxJ1qhstq6o1 500.gif Tumblr meagaqrdxJ1qhstq6o2 500.gif Tumblr meagaqrdxJ1qhstq6o3 500.gif Tumblr meax1z0c0R1rdxxaho6 250.gif Tumblr meax1z0c0R1rdxxaho5 250.gif Tumblr meax1z0c0R1rdxxaho4 250.gif tumblr_meba9xy95g1qip7vjo1_250.gif tumblr_meba9xy95g1qip7vjo2_250.gif Hayley and Faye smirk.PNG Hayley4x07.PNG Hayley and Shane.PNG Tumblr meexfrMPJ51r9ellko1 1280.png Tumblr meexfrMPJ51r9ellko2 1280.png Tumblr meexqbenAF1r9ellko1 400.png Tumblr meexqbenAF1r9ellko2 400.png Tumblr meexqbenAF1r9ellko3 400.png Tumblr meexqbenAF1r9ellko4 400.png Tumblr med19hIXc61rdbtfvo3 1280.jpg Tumblr med19hIXc61rdbtfvo4 1280.jpg Tumblr med19hIXc61rdbtfvo5 1280.jpg Tumblr med19hIXc61rdbtfvo6 1280.jpg Tumblr med19hIXc61rdbtfvo7 1280.jpg Tumblr med19hIXc61rdbtfvo9 1280.jpg Tumblr med19hIXc61rdbtfvo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mdgo15WYgM1qkfvkzo4 1280.png Tumblr mebpvk2ri01qkfvkzo6 1280.png Tumblr mdxudtuCgi1rj0e11o1 500.png 408-0008.jpg 408-0026.jpg 408-0025.jpg 408-0053.jpg tumblr_mf2vnaQhZz1qd7fc3o6_r1_250.gif Snap.jpg 409 - 126.jpg 409 - 143.jpg 409 - 172.jpg HaleyBIO.jpg Hayley-will 0.jpg Klaus and hayley.png hayley4x16.jpg The-vampire-diaries-bring-it-on-clip-klaus-and-hayley 450x254.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-21h20m09s18.png Sources *Phoebe joins TVD *Interview with Phoebe Tonkin on The Vampire Diaries See also fr:Hayley de:Hayley Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Supernatural Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Antagonists